The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of raspberry plant, botanically thought to be of hybrid origin with Rubus idaeus and other species in its ancestry. ‘emr 20171’ will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘emr 20171’. ‘emr 20171’ is a new raspberry plant grown for fruit production.
‘emr 20171’ arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in East Malling, Kent, United Kingdom. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Rubus with outstanding fruit quality in primocane fruiting varieties.
‘emr 20171’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in August of 2007 in a trial bed that had been planted with seeds of unknown parentage. ‘emr 20171’ underwent further trials in the United Kingdom and Spain from 2008 to 2017 to verify its unique and stable characteristics.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by root cuttings in East Malling, Kent, United Kingdom in winter of 2007. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by root cuttings, stem cuttings, and tissue culture using meristem tissue has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.